


Utopia [Dreamnotfound]

by GhostSoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, King - Freeform, M/M, mcyt - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSoot/pseuds/GhostSoot
Summary: A king and his loyal assassin, dominating the land until a day that they refer to as, "Doomsday" leaves the king de-throned and the assassin heavily injured.Follow them on their journey as they go through enemies, friends and love./I do not ship the real people (even though both Dream and George have expressed it is okay to do so) I only ship their personas in their own respective universe/⚠️ This book is also on wattpad under the name GhostSoot ⚠️
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

George's fluffy, brown hair ruffled messily in the wind under the glistening crown he so wished would free itself off his head just for this day.

The rambles of his sickly grandfather bored the living hell out of him, even to the point George might've died before him. All he went on about is how his own father would be 'much better as king' if he weren't missing out in the lands that George did not have control over and other things like taxes and economy.

You see, even though George was an overwhelmingly powerful king even at such a young age, he did not own all of the land that surrounded him and his kingdom. Between his loyal allies and many enemies, he could never conquer the land beyond the sea. Beyond the darkness of the angry waves and tangy taste of salt in the air was King Eret's Kingdom. George still couldn't connect the dots on whether they were enemies or allies, but he knew from history books and the last memories of his father, the two had very conflicting wars in the past.

"Are you even listening, you scoundrel?" George's grandfather inquired, his lips pressed together and arms crossed angrily, "you've been running this land for three years yet you still can't listen to anything I advise you to do!"

George rolled his eyes slightly, bringing his bandaged hands up towards the crown that sat heavily on his head like a burden or a nagging thought. He gently placed it in his right hand and extended it closer to his grandfather, locking eyes with the older man and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then why don't you run the kingdom? Why don't you fucking run a whole ass kingdom at 21 years old," George spat, not caring for formality between his grandfather and the other royal guards littering the huge room they stood in, "it's harder and more demanding than your imagination makes it out to be."

George snatched the crown backwards before his grandfather even got to lay a finger on it, refusing to put it back on and storming off. It was a sight to see from his grandfather's perspective; the rapid strides of the short male and his cape flowing elegantly behind him. George reminded him so much of his own son; bratty and irresponsible.

George's grandfather huffed in annoyance and ran a wrinkly, weak hand down his face and through his rough, white beard.

"What are you waiting for? Are you gonna stand there like a useless dog? GO WITH HIM!" He shouted in the face of a tall, lanky bodyguard with a half-face mask and who seemed devoid of any movements or flinches.

In a matter of seconds, the guard was off and sprinting, a smirk forming under his green-hooded figure. He pulled his hand out of his illusive cloak and stroked through his dirty blonde hair, untangling the unco-operative strands.

He came to stop when he caught sight of the man he was looking for on a swing.

They always had those swings right underneath the most angelical white tree with the prettiest patterns snaking their way up into the crevices of the shimmering bark. They've been there since the beginning of the history books that George had read.

The guard pulled out a smiley faced mask that covered his whole face and pulled the strap around the back of his head to keep it in place. He could just about see through it thanks to some sort of special material that the guard's brother had found whilst on an expedition.

He pulled the hood of his cloak onto his head to hide his hair and began sneaking towards the king who was unsuspecting, facing away from the guard and towards the tree.

The guard was careful as to not make any crunching noises on the stray leaves of the white tree or any random sticks that came from the tree, however the twigs were no longer white, but had withered away into a vile black-ish colour.

As he snuck up just in reach of the king, who was quite happily whistling a lovely little tune, he pounced and landing on the king's back, knocking him forwards and off of the swing.

"HEY-" George spun around with an angry snarl, "oh, it's you."

George's empty snarl turned into a wide grin when he recognised the eerily comforting mask of the smiley-faced man.

"Where have you been? You just up and left a week ago," George sulked, pulling himself up and pulling the cloaked bodyguard into a tight hug that George couldn't let go off and the bodyguard couldn't get out of.

"I'm sorry," the bodyguard chuckled and placed his hand on the back of his hooded neck after being released from the trap that was George's hug, "I had to go take care of a good friend of mine who seemed to be in a sticky situation with a few thugs."

"You could've told me at least... I was worried that I wouldn't see you again and that you wouldn't keep your promise!" George stated as he placed himself on the swing again, holding onto the chains either side of him incase his bodyguard had any new ideas.

"I told you... I'm not gonna tell you my real name," the bodyguard chuckled, lifting up his mask just the slightest bit to scratch his nose, but all George could see was his chin, "Just call me Dream."

"You're more of a nightmare," George rolled his eyes, standing up and strolling away casually, "let's go to the garden."

George led the way by grabbing Dream's right wrist and pulling it behind him as he ran through the halls of the castle, feeling free and as if he were younger again when he had no troubles or responsibilities.

As they ran through the huge rooms with walls painted with the stories of Theseus, they arrived at an overgrown passage with vines covering the stone walls and fireflies hoarding the air around.

George turned around to face Dream before he caught sight of the garden, his face displaying the biggest smile he could muster.

"I've been working on it since you were gone! Look how pretty it-" George was cut off as he turned his head and his smile turned into a look of horror.

Huge flames covered the garden completely and, using magic that both George and Dream were sure they would never see again from their teens, a message was encrypted into the fire.

'Run'


	2. Curse

⚠️ MENTION OF BLOOD AND IMPALING ⚠️ 

As George's frantic eyes scanned over and over the message written in the roaring fire, he was blind to the dangerous, crawling flames that began spreading like wildfire onto the nature George cared about more than himself and the cracked ground, speeding towards where he stood at the entrance to the garden. 

His special surprise for the only person he could consider a friend was ruined with flames. It was safe to say George was furious, but he couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes as he watched all the flowers wilt and wither just like the white tree's twigs. 

Dream noticed the flames and quickly grabbed George's wrist, tugging at it harshly just in time to save him from any potential burns he'd get from not moving. Dream stood behind George and watched as the surprise he was meant to have from George died, the flames did not stop him from imagining how beautiful and bright the garden must have been before, but he was pulled back into reality when a heatwave hit him and pushed his green hood back, revealing dirty blonde hair. 

"We have to go," Dream whispered into George's ear, not letting go of his wrist and urging George to come quickly by pulling at his wrist, wanting to get the king and friend he was meant to serve as only a slave, to safety. 

The large, ancient halls that they had been in just 10 minutes ago when everything seemed to be fine, that were adorned with mesmerising paintings of Theseus and other Greek Gods such as Theseus's parents; Aegeus and Aethra, had began to crumble at the sides and fire started to infest the cracks that formed with every creek. 

The two ran, Dream pulling out a long sword with ancient scriptures engraved in it's silver blade and George simply letting Dream pull him like a doll, too saddened and scared by the destruction of his precious kingdom that he thought he had hated, to be able to make any movements.

As they reached the small, grassy area where the swings and the white tree were, Dream spotted masses upon masses of armoured guards panicking and shouting orders at eachother. 

"THERE HE IS!" a deep-voices shout erupted from the front of the crowd of guards, pointing straight at George who was shaking and picking at the hem of his own red, royal gown in anxiety. 

A large group of said guards started charging towards the two, all shouting and screaming things such as; "Are you okay, King?" and "Where have you been?". 

As they reached George, Dream was violently shoved away onto the ground and he felt the back of his head make heavy contact with the hard ground, making his vision darken in dots and then begin to lighten as he tried to regain the consciousness he had lost when he hit the floor. 

Meanwhile, George was trying to get to Dream, seeing him getting pushed away, but unaware of which way as the guards were blocking every direction. He tried to push through the sea of armour and shouts, but it seemed to him that he was getting dragged the other way towards the throne room. 

George shouted a variety of cusses at the men trying to get them to take him back, but nobody listened, they just grabbed his arms and made a protective barrier around him, making sure George could neither be seen or see anything. 

They arrived at the throne room after George's many protests and extremities, instantly pushing him towards his family members that consisted of his grandparents, few cousins and nephews and nieces. He was instantly grabbed by his grandfather and his face was shoved very near the older's. 

"Where the fuck have you been!" his grandfather screamed at him, instantly entering a coughing fit and and spitting up blood mixed with his saliva, "The guards have been looking all over for your pathetic ass!" 

George pushed himself away and stumbled back, regaining his posture and ignoring his grandfather, heading towards a few of his younger nephews and nieces to check on them. 

Suddenly, the stained glass smashed through and hordes of men jumped in, one of them being dressed up fancy with sunglasses and a crown that sat on his curly-haired head.

George instantly swung around and blocked the vision of all the young ones that he didn't want Eret to see or potentially hurt. 

"Eret..." George growled under his breath, catching sight of every feature that the man had such as his tall complexion with his platform boots, and his strong jawline.

"George," Eret said between a wide grin, "Is this what you were expecting today? It's a lovely surprise on my behalf I must say." 

"Why are you here Eret? After all these years of nothing, you decide to attack today? What's the point of this?" George questioned, wanting to be informed as to why it was today that Eret decided was a good day for the beginning of a war. 

"You see, George, that's the problem, years... YEARS! It gets boring without any conflict, it gets so fucking boring, plus... you have the person and objects I've been looking for," Eret shouted as he crouched down and examined a few shattered shards of glass on the ground. 

"I have nobody or anything special! I don't know why you'd think that I have anything more valuable than a comradeship," George battled back, still not aware of what it was that Eret wanted so bad.

"You have the most powerful man I know of, and I have come here to kill him," Eret's grin grew even wider, something that George was sure couldn't happen. 

George thought through all the talented men he had in his kingdom, everyone was pretty much on the same level, but he didn't know the true strength of Dream since he never agreed to spar, but was it really Dream that Eret would be talking about? 

"I've been informed that your special little friend is very close to you, I wonder what he'd do if I were to kill you first," Eret grabbed a large bow from a guard near him and grabbing a glowing, red arrow from another guard. 

"You see George," he began speaking as he pulled the arrow back on the bow, "I can't accept the fact that there is a kingdom more powerful than mine. I may have been bored, but I still have my reasons for attacking you; I have to be the strongest, because I have to be the best!"

Eret laughed like a crazy maniac whilst aligning the bow to hit George right in the chest area. 

"Hey, George?" Eret whispered, just enough for it to echo all the way towards George's ears. 

"What is it?" George replied between clenched teeth. 

"It was never meant to be," 

And with that, George squeezed his eyes closed and brought his hands in front of him whilst hearing the arrow strike through the air at godly speed. 

George expected the painful hit of the arrow into his extended arms, but instead he heard a scream of pain from a deep voice he could recognise anywhere. 

George opened his eyes to the horror of Dream's arm being impaled with the red arrow, the veins in a 4cm radius of the arrow turning a dark red and the part where the arrow had impaled was spewing blood violently. 

Dream quickly pulled the arrow out, letting out a loud grunt of pain and picked George up maid-style, ignoring the gnawing pain in his arm, going at un-human speeds to get out of the kingdom via broken window and succeeding with very little interruption. 

"Drea-" George began, but he was shushed instantly by Dream who let out the loudest 'shush' he could muster between his loud pants and mask that deafened most things he said. 

Dream had been running with George in his hands for at least 10 minutes now when he came across a mountain terrain, Dream dropped involuntarily to his knees and scraping them pretty bad on the ragged landscape. 

George quickly forced himself out of Dream's seeming strong hold and grabbed Dream's shoulders, removing one hand to gently slap Dream's face to try and wake him. 

"Dream? What's wrong? Speak to me!" George shouted before feeling all of Dream's weight fall into his shoulder. 

All George's mind could think was 'Oh fuck'.


	3. Man In The Mountains

The inside of Dream's mind was in turmoil within itself, twisting his hallucinations in his unconscious state into nightmarish visions. These horrid visions contained his past friendships, family members, relationships and so much more that Dream thought he had forgotten about. They showed the highs and the lows of all of those, the happy moments and the moments that left Dream broken.

On the outside, Dream was sweating profusely, his breaths were deep, shaky, unstable and everything in between. His body shook as if he were insanely cold, but he was boiling hot to the touch. 

George pulled at his brown hair, not knowing what to do with the man he trusted the most being in pain. It was always Dream protecting and taking care of George, the latter had no idea of how to reciprocate the same caring actions. 

"Please.. just wake up, I don't know what to do.." George whispered to mostly himself, but still trying to get his words to Dream in a futile attempt at waking him up. 

George stood up from his crouching position and went over to Dream, placing the back of his hand on Dream's forehead and quickly taking it away at the hot touch. George panicked and looked around, hoping to find some rag to soak with river water or to at least clean all of the sweat off of Dream's face. 

He looked down at his own clothes and without hesitation ripped a large chunk from his cape which he still had on, quickly looking over to Dream's unconscious state and fighting within himself to either stay or get water, but eventually decided to go. 

George ran as fast as he could down the mountain range, he remembered crossing a small river not too long ago, just at the start of the woods. 

He entered the woods and quietly made his way to the river, hiding behind trees and squeezing his eyes shut whenever a twig broke or he heard the leaves ruffling in the trees out of fear. He finally made his way to the river and tore a few more pieces off of his clothes in hopes of carrying more water towards Dream. 

He soaked all the pieces and quickly sprinted back up the mountain range, seeing as it was beginning to darken and the sky was turning all colours of purple, blue, orange, yellow. It really looked like a fairytale story book. 

George made it to Dream in just a matter of 7 minutes and wasted no time in placing one of the rags on Dream's forehead, watching as Dream's face contorted in pain. 

George took his cape off and placed it over Dream's shaky body, not knowing completely how to take care of such a horrible state. He sat back down and started biting at his nails, watching as Dream struggled to stay still and wouldn't stop shaking. 

Soon enough, it was completely dark and George couldn't help himself from crying a few tears, he was so scared. He was pretty much about ready to give up and cry after all these hours of changing the rags on Dream's forehead, running back and forth between the river and Dream, watching as Dream struggled in his own mind. 

"For fucks sake..." George whispered as he wiped his tears and lay himself on the ground, hugging himself with his arms and shivering in the dangerous cold climate of the mountains. 

George's eyes caught sight of Dream's arm that was hit by the arrow, the red veins beginning to spread up very slowly, but still visibly. George couldn't imagine how painful the arrow's weird side effect must be for Dream. 

He closed his eyes and prayed to somebody up there that both Dream and himself would make it through the night. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Dream woke up, refusing to open his eyes just yet in fear of being blinded by the sun, in a lot less pain than he remembered falling unconscious in. However, it seemed to him that it was still very dark, possibly night, and that he seemed to be moving... without moving his legs? At first Dream thought he was sleep walking, but that couldn't be the case as he wasn't even fully asleep. 

Dream blinked his green eyes open and squinted in tiredness, catching sight of the skull of what seemed to be a boar and long, pink hair that appeared darker in the night. 

Dream's eyes rolled to the back of his head, slipping in and out of consciousness, but refusing to pass out at the thought of George. 

Where was George? 

"George..." Dream whispered very quietly, almost being u heard by the boar-masked creature, Dream didn't know exactly whether it was a man, a woman or something of the supernatural. 

"What?" A deep, raspy voice emitted from inside the boar mask, looking down at Dream. 

"George," Dream said a little louder, now gaining full consciousness of how he was being carried, how fast they were walking, what was around him, "where... is he?" Dream coughed out with a dry throat. 

"The small one? He's okay, Tommy has him," The masked creature said before looking back, catching sight of George struggling in the taller's strong grasp, "Well, more like George has Tommy." 

Dream couldn't bring enough strength into lifting his head so he turned his head in the direction of where they were going, suddenly noticing how the colours weren't slightly darker than they should be when he wore his smiley mask. 

He used every inch of his strength into bringing his hand up and felt around his face, hoping to find his mask being on his face, but instead he found it pulled to the side of his head. His eyes opened wide and mouth hung open slightly, thinking through all the bad things he believed had happened whilst his face was exposed. 

George saw it? 

Did he? 

These weird people saw it? 

My face? 

Dream started struggling, but the grip on him tightened every inch he moved. 

"Stop moving or I will knock you out again," The creature whispered into Dream's ear, threatening him into going still again, eventually closing his eyes again and falling asleep. 

George ran up to the two in front, kicking Tommy down to the floor and hearing Tommy's screeches of loss. 

"Has he woke up yet, sir?" George questioned in between deep breaths of exhaustion from the mini fight he had with Tommy. 

"Please, call me Techno," Techno looked at George who was MUCH shorter than himself, "And no, he hasn't woken up yet." 

George sighed and fell back towards Tommy who jumped onto his back and dragged him down to the ground. Suddenly, George thought; 

I'm gonna kill this fucking kid. 

! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, work and Taekwondo came up so I couldn't get the word count to 1000+, but I hope you enjoyed :) ¡


End file.
